


Bienvenida a la Jungla Urbana-piloto

by LexiNova



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiNova/pseuds/LexiNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que el caso de los aulladores quedo completamente resuelto y que Nick y Judy se convirtieran en compañeros en el departamento de policía. Sin embargo cuando una niña humana queda atrapada dentro de Zootopia y un nuevo caso se presenta, dependerá de los tres resolverlo.</p>
<p>Este es mi primer fanfic así que no sean duros conmigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complicaciones

Judy despertó al escuchar el sonido de la alarma de su reloj el cual marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana, se sentó en su cama, estiro sus brazos y espalda para después saltar de la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Hoy era uno de esos días en los que había despertado de muy buen humor, pero viniendo de ella no era de sorprenderse ya que la coneja era bien conocida por siempre estar con una gran actitud positiva, siempre con la meta de hacer el mundo un lugar mejor cada día.  
Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el caso de los 14 mamíferos desaparecidos había quedado completamente resuelto y que el zorro que la había ayudado a resolverlo, Nick Wilde, se convirtiera en su compañero en el departamento de policía.  
Eran considerados un dúo algo extraño, ya que era algo inusual ver a un zorro y a una coneja llevarse tan bien, pues aunque hubiesen evolucionado todavía existía una pequeña rivalidad entre ambas especies.  
Pero hacían un muy buen equipo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Resolvían crímenes con mayor rapidez y eficacia que otros oficiales.  
A pesar de tener un comienzo algo duro en la fuerza y no ser realmente tomada enserio por nadie en un principio, la coneja jamás se rindió y ahora podría decirse que era considerada una de las mejores oficiales de la ciudad de Zootopia.  
Sin embargo había algo que hacía de su labor un poco más complicada y eso era un problema con su compañero, Nick, y eso era que ella no creía que él se tomara enserio lo de ser policía.  
Claro, era genial tener a su mejor amigo como su compañero, pero había acciones que el realizaba que la hacían pensar que no se lo tomaba con seriedad, al principio pensó que era pasable ya que probablemente solo necesitaría algo de tiempo para acostumbrase a ser policía. El problema, ya había pasado poco más del mes desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos y ya se estaba empezando a molestar un poco.  
Se puso su uniforme policial y una vez vestida se vio a sí misma en el espejo para darse algo de motivación antes de salir de su departamento, agarro sus llaves y su celular, para luego irse a tomar el metro y hacer una llamada en el camino a un zorro que esperaba ya estuviera despierto.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad  
Aquel zorro de pelaje anaranjado seguía durmiendo profundamente sobre lo que apenas se podía notar que era una cama, ya que estaba repleta de ropa sucia, envolturas y cajas de comida, estas con todavía un poco de ella dentro.  
Pudo haber continuado así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que el sonido del timbre de su celular lo despertó.  
Sin levantarse de la cama, estiro su brazo para alcanzar el celular y poder contestarlo.  
“¿Hola?” dijo con un tono cansado.  
“¡Nick! ¿Estás listo? ¡Tenemos que ir a trabajar!” oyó a Judy gritando por el celular  
Esto hizo que el mencionado se sentara rápidamente en su cama un tanto alarmado.  
“¿Zana…Zanahorias, estas afuera?”  
“Si, y por lo visto te acabas de levantar” dijo algo irritada  
“¿Qué hora es?” dijo mientras se estiraba y bostezaba  
“Tarde para que apenas te estés levantando” le contesto Judy “Sera mejor que te apresures, sabes que el jefe detesta que llegues tarde. ¿Puedo pasar?”  
“Si, abre la puerta.” Contesto el zorro  
Saco su llavero y tomo una llave la cual era un duplicado de la del departamento de Nick, él se la había dado por si acaso.  
Abrió la puerta y entro al departamento el cual era un desastre, por así decirlo. Pero en su defensa era más grande que donde vivía ella,  
“¡Enserio deberías de considerar limpiar este lugar!” dijo gritando ya que él se encontraba vistiéndose en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada obviamente. “¿Ya casi estás listo?”  
“Tranquila Zanahorias, sé que soy irresistible y que te mueres por verme, pero debes de calmarte un poco ¿No lo crees?” Dijo con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro  
Ella solo pudo girar sus ojos al oír eso. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Nick salió, ya con el uniforme policial puesto, solo para encontrarse con una coneja algo irritada.

El camino a la comisaria estuvo callado, demasiado callado y él podía notar que ella estaba seria, muy seria, ya que en todo el camino ella no le había dirigido la palabra, se veía muy pensativa pero él no tenía idea de lo que ella podría estar pensando, pero pensó que sería mejor no preguntar ya que el creyó que probablemente ella estaría molesta con él por haber llegado tarde.  
Llegaron a la comisaria y tan rápido como entraron se encontraron con Garraza, quien como siempre, tenía llena de donas la boca…y el cuello.  
“Hola Judy, Nick!” saludo con un tono optimista “¿Cómo les va?”  
Judy solo lo paso de largo y se fue directamente al salón de juntas. Tanto Nick cómo Benjamín, solo se quedaron viendo en la dirección en la que ella había ido.  
“Hmmm ¿Y ahora que paso?” preguntó el guepardo al zorro con tono de preocupación en su voz.  
“Volví a despertarme tarde” contesto rendido, luego de soltar un suspiro  
“Deberías de ir con ella y disculparte ¿No crees?” le aconsejo “Además deberías apresurarte, No querrás llegar tarde, otra vez”  
“Si, deséame suerte.” Dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia al salón de juntas  
Al entrar vio que Judy ya estaba en su silla, si se le podía decir así, las sillas de ahí eran muy grandes y como cabían los 2, habían decidido compartirla.  
Ella seguía con esa expresión seria en su rostro, y ahí estaba otra vez ese largo silencio incómodo el cual parecía ser eterno.  
“Zanahorias…yo…em.” Nick estaba a punto de intentar disculparse, pero el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose lo dejo callado.  
El jefe Bogo entro al salón y tan rápido como entro. Todos los policías presentes empezaron a golpear las mesas.  
“Silencio.” Dijo con la seriedad de siempre haciendo que todos pararan y se sentaran. “El día de hoy hay un solo asunto a tratar, pero no se emocionen, ya que este es de suma importancia.”  
Todos los presentes empezaron a prestar mucha atención  
“Han habido reportes de una especie no identificada merodeando por la ciudad, su prioridad es encontrar al sujeto y traerlo aquí sin pensarlo dos veces”  
La expresión de Judy por un momento cambio de una seria a una llena de curiosidad e intriga.  
El jefe continuo hablando “Sus misiones; Osorio, Colmillán, Delgato, Ustedes patrullaran la Plaza Sahara. MCcuerno, Rhinowits, Lobato, ustedes tomaran Tundratown. Higgnings, Gruñez, Tronpaez se encargaran del Distrito Forestal.”  
El salón fue poco a poco quedando vacío hasta solo a Judy, Nick y el jefe adentro.  
“Y finalmente, Hopps, Wilde. Ustedes patrullaran la comarca de la Sabana, pueden irse.”

Y con eso ellos salieron de la comisaria y se dirigieron al auto policial, listos para patrullar, Judy tomo el asiento de conductor y Nick el de copiloto. Judy empezó a conducir y su expresión volvió a ser una pensativa y muy callada  
Nick decidió romper con el silencio para poder volver a intentar disculparse con su compañera.  
“Escucha, Zanahorias…yo…lo lamento.”  
Judy orillo el auto, lo estaciono y solo se quedó viendo hacia el frente, sin dirigirle la mirada  
“Y entiendo que estés enojada con migo pero…solo quería que supieras que en verdad lo siento.”  
Ella solo seguía viendo al frente  
“Y para compensarte déjame llevarte por un café ¿Qué te parece?”  
Ella solo pudo suspirar rendida  
“Nick.” Dijo en un tono de voz bajo “Hemos sido compañeros desde hace casi un mes y todavía siento que no te tomas esto enserio.”  
“Oye, si esto es por llegar tarde…” dijo el en defensa pero fue interrumpido  
“No es solo eso” dijo de forma seria “También hay veces que no pones atención y te distraes con tu teléfono, puedes irrespetuoso y…y…” el tono de su voz se empezó a hacer más bajo conforme hablaba.  
“Hay veces que las misiones son muy peligrosas y tú solo te lanzas al peligro sin pensarlo una segunda vez.”  
Él se quedó algo impresionado al ver que lo que ella sentía no era enojo, sino preocupación. Vio como las orejas de la coneja estaban caídas y que ahora tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, lo cual lo preocupo.  
“¿Za…zanahorias?” dijo Nick en tono de preocupación “¿Estas bien?”  
“Sé que puedes ser muy astuto, que puedes arreglártelas e idear planes con gran rapidez, pero… No me podría perdonar si algo malo te fuese a pasar, en especial porque yo fui la que te metió en esto de ser policía”  
Tan rápido como termino de decir eso ella sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás.  
“Lo siento, Judy” dijo el zorro mientras la abrazaba.  
Ella se quedó algo impresionada al oír que la había llamado por su nombre, ya que esto muy rara vez pasaba, pero eso significaba que él estaba hablando con seriedad.  
“Te prometo que me tomare esto más enserio, por ti.” Dijo en tono serio sin dejar de abrazarla  
Ella se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esto pero decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a devolverle el abrazo.  
“Sabes, es lindo tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y todo eso. Después de todo sabes que nunca tuve a nadie y solo por eso intentare ser el mejor zorro policía para la mejor coneja policía.”  
Ella se separó un poco de él y al verlo con su sonrisa de siempre, no pudo evitar sonreirle “Admítelo, soy adorable” dijo con su típica sonrisa pícara en el rostro  
“¿Tengo que hacerlo? Sí, sí lo sé” dijo con confianza  
De repente se dio cuenta que Nick todavía tenía su pata en su cintura, se separó rápidamente con un poco de rosado en sus mejillas pero no dejo que él lo notara.  
“Mmm ¿y qué tal si ahora vamos por ese café que mencionaste?”  
“Oh ¿Y ahora si estas con ganas para café Zanahorias?”

Ambos se bajaron del auto para caminar hasta el Snarlbucks más cercano y después de hacer una fila algo larga y que el lobo que estaba enfrente de ellos al fin pudiera decidir que pedir, al fin pudieron pedir un café descafeinado y un cappuccino para poder salir de ahí.  
“¿Entonces estoy perdonado?” preguntó el zorro a la coneja con su típica sonrisa en el rostro  
Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y sonrió  
“Tomare eso como un sí” dijo el zorro antes de tomar un sorbo de su café  
Estaban a punto de llegar al auto y ponerse nuevamente a patrullar cuando de repente un grito llamo la atención de los 2 y de todos alrededor  
“¡Ladrón, un ladrón!” grito una yegua apuntando a alguien que usaba una capa con capucha de color marrón, que lo cubría completamente, o ¿la cubría completamente? No se podía distinguir a que género pertenecía o siquiera a que especie, solo se podían ver sus zapatos y que tenía una mochila de color roja  
“¡Nick, vamos!’ le grito Judy  
“¿No podemos ir a dejar el café al auto primero?”  
“¡Nick!” le reclamo  
“Solo bromeaba, vamos”  
Judy y Nick corrieron en dirección al ladrón, volteaba a todas partes como si estuviera perdido o perdida, buscando una ruta de escape, pero no lo dejarían huir.  
“¡Oye, vuelve aquí! Le grito Nick al ladrón  
El cual se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido por la policía y comenzó a huir. Empezando así con una persecución a pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos  
> Espero que les haya gustado, este es el primer fanfic que escribo así que si tiene una que otra falla disculpen.Este va a ser mas o menos una clase de secuela así que van a haber spoliers de la película (de hecho hubieron como 2,3 párrafos de puro spoiler jeje)  
> No pero ya enserio, me esforzare mucho con este fanfic así que si tienes alguna idea para la historia no dudes en decírmelo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo  
> Adios :)


	2. Persecución a pie

Tanto Nick como Judy corrían a toda velocidad, intentando atrapar a aquel ladrón  
“¡Alto! ¡Alto en nombre de la ley!” le grito Judy al ladrón  
Este continuaba corriendo tan rápido como podía e iba en dirección a una multitud de animales, que se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, con la esperanza de que ambos oficiales lo perdieran. Y dio resultado  
“¿¡Donde rayos se metió!?” grito Nick  
“¡No lo sé, no logro verlo!” le contesto Judy mientras volteaba a todas partes pero no lograba ver nada  
Lo habían perdido completamente y no tenían ni un rastro de él. La mayoría de los animales de la multitud eran más grandes que ellos dos, elefantes, rinocerontes, etc. Los cuales obstruían su vista y obstaculizaban su camino, además de que un mal paso de parte de los dos podría significar ser brutalmente aplastados.  
Parecía que no lo encontrarían, hasta que a Nick se le ocurrió una idea. Junto sus patas de forma que estas formaran una especie de escalón.  
“Zanahorias” dijo haciendo que Judy volteara a verlo, ella entendió inmediatamente el plan que él tenía en mente y asintió la cabeza en señal de aprobación  
Corrió hacia él, se impulsó en aquel escalón, y empezó a saltar una y otra vez mientras el la lanzaba, ella volteo hacia todas partes desde lo alto, hasta que logro encontrar al ladrón y vio que iba en dirección al callejón  
“Lo encontré” dijo mientras descendía  
“¿¡Donde esta!?” pregunto Nick  
“Va hacia el callejón ¡Vamos!

El ladrón continuaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pensando que ya nadie lo estaba siguiendo, hasta que escucho una voz que lo haría cambiar de opinión  
“¡Detente ahora mismo!” gritaba Judy  
Haciendo que el ladrón volteara y se diera cuenta de que si seguía siendo perseguido por la policía.  
Se estaban acercando cada vez más a él y ambos policías ya habían empezado a sacar sus armas de dardos tranquilizantes y comenzaron a disparar.   
El ladrón saltaba, se agachaba e iba de izquierda a derecha, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para esquivar los dardos, vio que había unos contenedores de basura cerca y empezó a patearlos en dirección a ambos. Con la esperanza de que estos bloquearan el camino de sus perseguidores.  
Nick y Judy bloqueaban todos los obstáculos, sin embargo cada vez que intentaban dispararle solo podían darle a los contenedores.

Continuaron persiguiendo al ladrón un buen rato, ya habían salido del callejón, no había más multitudes o contenedores, al ladrón se le habían acabado los trucos y lo único que le quedaba era correr.   
Tanto Nick como Judy, ya se estaban empezando a cansar pero no podían dejar que este ladrón se les escapara, en especial Nick ya que hace poco le había prometido a su compañera que haría su mejor esfuerzo por ser un buen policía…lo haría por ella.

Se estaban dirigiendo a un puente, el mismo puente en el cual Judy se había disculpado con Nick, por lo que había dicho en aquella conferencia de prensa hace ya un tiempo.  
Siguieron disparándole al ladrón hasta que, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al puente, se dieron cuenta que a la coneja se le habían acabado los dardos, y que al zorro solo le quedaba uno.  
Nick apunto con cuidado hacia el ladrón y disparo, el dardo le dio en el hombro haciendo que el sujeto cayera rendido al suelo sucio, tirando al piso la mochila roja que iba cargando, está quedando algo lejos de él.”  
“¡Buen trabajo Nick!” dijo Judy entusiasmada  
“¿Ves? Te dije que me esforzaría” dijo para luego ser golpeado juguetonamente en el hombro por su compañera “Ouch”   
“Tu ve y espósalo yo iré a ver la mercancía robada” dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la mochila  
“De acuerdo, tu eres la jefa.” Dijo con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.  
Nick se dirigió hacia el ladrón, quien seguía en el suelo, para poder ponerle las esposas para que luego él y Judy lo llevaran al departamento de policía. El ladrón había caído boca abajo y su capa seguía cubriéndolo.  
Se puso de rodillas al lado del ladrón y lo volteo haciendo que su capucha se cayera, quedó sorprendido al ver el rostro de quien habían estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo  
“Za…zana…zanahorias” dijo el zorro todavía sorprendido, apenas si podía hablar “¿Que fue exactamente lo que robo?”  
“En eso estoy” le contesto mientras que abría la mochila“¿¡Qué!? ¡Solo son un montón de manzanas!” dijo la coneja algo sorprendida   
“¿Estas segura?” preguntó el zorro  
Judy se puso a revisar bien para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada más en la mochila, cuando de repente sintió que algo duro tocaba su pata  
“¡Espera hay algo más!” dijo mientras lo sacaba de la mochila  
Era un libro de color café y tanto su portada como su contraportada estaban completamente en blanco  
“Solo es un libro…” dijo mientras se le quedaba viendo, para luego levantarse y voltear en dirección hacia su compañero quien todavía tenía una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.  
“¿Nick está todo bien?” pregunto mientras se acercaba a él “¿Qué te ocurre, ya esposaste al…  
Se sorprendió a ver lo que estaba al lado de su compañero  
“ladrón? Termino de decir   
Ahora entendía porque era que él estaba tan sorprendido y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ella también. 

Uno, no era un ladrón, sino una ladrona. Lo cual era los de menos ya que a pesar de que ambos ya habían atrapado a muchos criminales también se habían topado con muchas criminales, así que ver a una hembra hacer una mala acción no era algo que los sorprendiera.  
Dos, era solo una niña. Era más alta que los dos, es más le sacaba un pie de altura a Nick quien era el más alto del dúo, aunque claro no es como si él fuera el más alto del departamento de policía. Sin embargo en todo su tiempo como policías no les había tocado estar en un predicamento así. Parecía muy joven y a pesar de haber robado, su rostro mostraba la inocencia de un niño, podían distinguir que era uno a pesar de que no estaban seguros de lo que fuera.  
Lo que nos lleva al punto número tres. No era como nada que hubieran visto antes. Llevaba un lazo que amarraba una pequeña parte de su largo cabello negro, pero no tenía nada de pelaje en el cuerpo, solo era piel un tono muy claro.

“Ella…ella debe ser” dijo la coneja convencida “Ella, es quien el jefe nos envió a buscar”  
“Eso parece” dijo el zorro “Pero espera ¿Qué crees que pase si la llevamos a la comisaria?”  
“¿A qué te refieres?” pregunto Judy  
“Ah no lo sé…¡tal vez es el hecho de que no sabemos qué es exactamente lo que el jefe hará el jefe con esta niña se la llevamos!” le contesto el zorro “Solo piénsalo zanahorias, el jefe solo nos dijo que la lleváramos, pero no dijo que sería de ella si lo hacíamos. Además no sabemos nada de ella, de donde vino, de que es capaz o siquiera lo que es y no creo que el jefe sepa tampoco.”  
“Tienes un buen punto” dijo Judy “Pero tenemos que llevarla, no podemos dejar que siga por ahí robando y probablemente viviendo en la calle."  
Ambos voltearon a ver a la niña quien seguía inconsciente y se le quedaron viendo por un momento.  
El zorro solo pudo suspirar rendido. “Está bien, tu ganas zanahorias”   
Y con eso dicho se llevaron cargando a la niña al auto policial para luego irse conduciendo.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de policía.  
El jefe Bogo se encontraba en su oficina viendo vídeos y escuchando música de la estrella más grande de la ciudad, Gazelle, cuando de repente alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su oficina ,aunque él no lo noto por traer los audífonos a todo volumen.  
“Jefe Bogo” dijo Garraza mientras tocaba la puerta, pero el búfalo seguía en lo suyo  
“Jefe Bogo, ¡Jefe Bogo!” le grito haciendo que al fin le hiciera caso.  
“¡Ahora no!” le respondió alarmado  
“Pero señor, es muy importante”  
“¡Dije que ahora no!” dijo algo enojado  
“Pero señor, la oficial Hopps y el oficial Wilde encontraron algo que usted tiene que ver”

La puerta se abrió y el jefe salió para luego irse caminado a la oficina de los dos oficiales mencionados. Abrió la puerta para encontrarlos a ambos al lado de un sillón que estaba en la oficina.  
“Más les vale que esto valga la pena” dijo el jefe con seriedad mientras entraba a la oficina  
Ambos oficiales se hicieron a un lado para que el jefe pudiera tener una vista más clara del sillón y lo que estaba encima, lo cual era nada más y nada menos que aquella ladrona. Se quedó sorprendido por un momento mientras que Nick y Judy solo se le quedaban viendo nerviosamente.  
“Te dije que era una mala idea Zanahorias” le susurro Nick entre dientes en tono nervioso  
“Bueno, esto se va a poner interesante” dijo con la seriedad de siempre en su voz, dejando al zorro y a la coneja todavía más nerviosos y preocupados


End file.
